vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Salvatore'''Su práctica médica vista en Mystic Falls en The Tale of Two Wolves demuestra que ha cambiado su apellido. ('''nacida Gilbert)' '''es la anterior protagonista femenina principal principal protagonista femenina de . Al comienzo de la serie, Elena parece ser una normal humana, pero después es revelado que es una doppelgänger Petrova . En el final de la temporada tres, se convierte en un vampiro a pesar de nunca haber querido ser uno. En ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, ella toma la cura y vuelve a ser humana. Actualmente se encuentra en un coma inducido mágico causado por el líder del Aquelarre Géminis, Malachai Parker, como venganza contra Bonnie por haberlo abandonado en la prisión de 1903. Kai vinculó a Bonnie con Elena así que mientras Bonnie viva, Elena seguirá dormida; cuando Bonnie muera, Elena despertará. Elena ha estado luchando por llevar un vida normal desde que sus padres adoptivos, Miranda y Grayson Gilbert, murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. Su vida también cambió drásticamente cuando ella y sus amigos se ven envueltos en el mundo supernatural que los rodea y son forzados a enfrentarse a poderosos enemigos supernaturales. Elena es descrita como un estudiante estrella. Elena es muy popular, deportiva, inteligente, compasiva, empática, cariñosa y amable. Puede ser muy vulnerable y una damisela en apuros. Elena es la mejor amiga de Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, y de su novio, Damon Salvatore. También tiene una amistad cercana con su ex-novio, Stefan Salvatore. Sus acciones y creencias a lo largo de la serie se han visto influenciadas por las relaciones románticas de Elena con los hermanos Salvatore, así como por su relación antagónica con Katerina Petrova. En la Temporada 1, Elena todavía estaba enfrentándose a la muerte de sus padres cuando conoce a un misterioso nuevo estudiante en la Preparatoria de Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore. Elena y Stefan se enamoran. Sin embargo, no mucho después, Elena descubre que tanto Stefan como su hermano, Damon, son vampiros. También descubre la existencia de Katherine Pierce, la persona que convirtió a los hermanos Salvatore en vampiros en 1864, y con quien Elena comparte un parecido físico impresionante. En el proceso, Elena descubre una impactante verdad - ella era adoptada, sus verdaderos padres son John Gilbert, su "tío", e Isobel Flemming, la esposa de Alaric. En la Segunda Temporada, Elena descubre que es la doppelgänger de Katherine, lo que explica su apariencia idéntica. Debido a esto, un Vampiro Original, Niklaus Mikaelson, quiere utilizarla en un sacrificio para romper una antigua maldición. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Elena y de sus amigos, el sacrificio se hace. Su padre biológico, John, sacrifica su propia vida para mantener a Elena viva y humana. Sin embargo, Klaus mata a Jenna, la tía de Elena. Después de la muerte de Jeremy en la Temporada 4, por orden de Damon para aliviar su dolor, apagó su humanidad. Los vampiros en raras ocasiones forman un vínculo señorial con la persona que los convirtió, basado en que tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos humanos hacia esa persona antes de la transición. Después de un breve tiempo, Elena finalmente fue capaz de recuperar su humanidad después de un sorprendente plan llevado a cabo por Damon y Matt. Durante los eventos de la Quinta Temporada, el cuerpo de Elena fue poseído por Katherine, quien trataba de escapar de su destino causado por los efectos de la Cura. Tomó un tiempo para que los amigos de Elena descubrieran el engaño de Katherine y cuando ella murió, dejó un 'pequeño regalo' para infectar el cuerpo de Elena con una toxina mortal, pero más tarde fue curada. Ella y Damon retomaron su relación cerca del final de temporada, pero fue de corta duración. Después de la muerte impactante de Stefan, con el fin de traerlo de vuelta a él y a los demás del Otro Lado, Damon, Elena y Caroline idearon un plan, involucrando a Olivia Parker para que realizara un hechizo que los Viajeros utilizaron para traer de vuelta a su líder, Markos. Sin embargo, el hechizo fue interrumpido antes de que Damon pudiera pasar a través del Ancla, Bonnie, quedándose los dos atrapados cuando el Otro Lado comenzó a desintegrarse, Elena y sus amigos quedaron con el corazón destrozado por sus muertes. Durante la Temporada Seis, Elena decide hacer frente a la muerte de Damon por el uso de drogas que le permite alucinarlo. Sin embargo, estos fármacos hacen que su sed de sangre aumente y decide recurrir a un mecanismo diferente que consiste en borrar sus recuerdos de amar a Damon. Después de que se borran los recuerdos de su relación, ella comienza a verlo como la persona egoísta y arrogante que mató a su hermano. Pronto, Damon regresa y decide darle una oportunidad. Ella comienza a enamorarse de él de nuevo después de ver sus intentos de rescatar a Bonnie de la "mundo prisión", y comienzan su relación de nuevo. Más tarde se entera de la cura que Bonnie trajo de la prisión y se la toma, con la esperanza de tener una familia de nuevo y un futuro con Damon. Las cosas van bien hasta que Kai arruina la boda de Jo y Alaric y lanza un hechizo para dormir en Elena, vinculando su vida con la de Bonnie. Ella hace un sacrificio para que Bonnie viva los años que le corresponde hasta que sea su turno. Elena se despide de sus amigos y seres queridas antes de entrar en su sueño, sabiendo que algún día verá a Damon, Stefan y a Caroline de nuevo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Elena vivió en 2104 Maple Street, en la casa de la familia Gilbert. Durante la cuarta temporada, se trasladó brevemente a la casa de huéspedes Salvatore, cuando su hermano, Jeremy, se convirtió en un miembro de Los Cinco y desarrolló un impulso incontrolable para matar a los vampiros, haciendo imposible para ellos vivir juntos. Más adelante en la estación, después de la muerte de Jeremy, Elena quemó abajo de la casa de Gilbert. Después de eso, ella vivió en la Casa de Huéspedes Salvatore durante varios meses, antes de trasladarse a la residencia de la Universidad Whitmore. Ella acudió a la Preparatoria Mystic Falls desde la Temporada 1 hasta la 4, donde fue una porrista, estudiante de honor, y una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Elena quería convertirse en una gran escritora y tenía un diario en el que escribió todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Ella se interesó en esto cuando su madre adoptiva le dio su primer diario cuando tenía 10 años. En la Temporada Cinco, ella comenzó a acudir a la Universidad Whitmore, y en la Temporada 6 comenzó a prepararse para convertirse en doctor. Cuando Elena fue puesta en un sueño por Kai Parker, habría permanecido así hasta el día en que Bonnie muriera. Sin embargo, Bonnie más tarde encontró una manera de despertarla, y ella se reunió con sus amigos. Elena se despidió de un Stefan agonizante, antes de vivir una larga y feliz vida con Damon, con quien se casó. Elena logró su sueño de ser doctora, antes de morir de vejez y encontrar la Paz, reuniéndose con sus padres, Jenna y John. Elena es la última miembro viviente de la Familia Petrova, y un miembro de la Familia Gilbert. Vida temprana |-|1990s= Elena nació el 22 de junio de 1992 en Mystic Falls, y vivió ahí pacíficamente por 17 años, con sus padres, Miranda y Grayson Gilbert, al igual que con su hermano, Jeremy. Llevaban una vida tranquila pequeña ciudad, libres de lo supernatural. Sin embargo, en la Temporada 1 Elena descubre que es adoptada y que sus padres biológicos son John Gilbert, su "tío", e Isobel Flemming. El hermano de John Grayson y su esposa Miranda, quienes desesperadamente quería tener un hijo pero tenían algunas dificultades para concebir, adoptaron a Elena después de su nacimiento. Porque Grayson era doctor, fue capaz de manipular los registros de nacimiento, por lo que él y Miranda aparecían como los padres biológicos de Elena en su certificado de nacimiento. Si alguien sospechara de ellos, tendrían el certificado de nacimiento como prueba. Más tarde, Elena también descubre que sus padres estaban enterados de la existencia de los vampiros y brujos, y que de hecho, su padre era parte de los Augustine en la Universidad Whitmore, e incluso experimentaba en vampiros en el sótano de su clínica en Mystic Falls. De hecho, en 1999, cuando Elena tenía siete años, ella casi presenció uno de los experimentos de su padre. |-|2007= El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Elena tenía 15 años y empezaba la Preparatoria, ayudó a su ciudad a prepararse para la ceremonia en el árbol. Mientras estaba haciendo chocolate caliente, Bonnie le lanzó una bola de nieve y revelándole que su padre la llevaría a un viaje, lo que significaba que Bonnie se perdería de pasar la Navidad con sus amigas. Caroline se emocionó cuando Elena dijo que iba a convencer a sus padres de dejar pasar a Bonnie la Navidad con ellas ya que nunca había pasado una separadas. |-|2008 - 2009= Durante su segundo año, Elena tuvo una relación con Matt Donovan, su amigo desde niña. En una fogata, los dos discutieron, y después, ella llamó a sus padres para que la recogieran. Mientras esperaba a que la recogieran, conoció a Damon Salvatore quien originalmente la confundió con Katherine. él le dijo que ella quería un amor que la consumiera al igual que pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro cuando ella admitió que no sabía lo que ella quería. Damon entonces la obligó a olvidar su encuentro. Los padres de Elena llegaron para recogerla. .]] Después de que los padres de Elena la recogiera de la fogata, inesperadamente su auto se salió del Puente Wickery. Stefan Salvatore, quien estaba cerca, escuchó el choque y salva a una Elena inconsciente ante la insistencia de Grayson. Stefan incapaz de salvar a sus padres, lleva a Elena a la orilla donde fue encontrada, con todo el mundo creyendo que Elena de alguna manera logró salir del coche y llegó a la orilla. Después, ella termina con Matt y junto con Jeremy empieza a vivir con su tía, Jenna Sommers, quien se convirtió en su guardián legal. Después de la muerte de sus padres Elena se alejó de Jeremy y de los demás para hacer frente a la muerte de sus padres. Ella y Jeremy se mudaron a la casa de Elizabeth Forbes por un tiempo ya que Jenna todavía no estaba preparada para la tarea. Liz llevaba a Elena y a Jeremy a la escuela al igual que trataba de cocinar para ellos pero no era buena haciándola, justo como su madre adoptiva/tía Miranda. Sin ser visto, durante los eventos de la Temporada 1 y el 22 de diciembre de 2009, Elena se enteraría de la existencia de los vampiros en este punto y también se enteraría sobre los antepasados mágicos de Bonnie. Ella y Bonnie estaban viendo el discurso de Elizabeth Forbes durante la Ceremonia anual de iluminación de árboles, hasta que Caroline reveló el regalo decepcionante que Stefan le dio. A través de The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada 1= |-|Temporada 7= |-|Temporada 8= En Hello, Brother, se revela que Damon se aferra a Elena como ancla a la humanidad durante sus primeros meses sirviendo a Sybil, hasta que ella lo descubrió. En You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Elena se presenta en la memoria alternativa de Damon al morir junto a sus padres. En An Eternity of Misery, Damon todavía cree que él nunca conoció a Elena debido a sus memorias alteradas de casi una década de su vida. Personalidad Humana |-|1ra vez= Como humana, ella es la chica popular sociable en la preparatoria y una chica común. Ella es compasiva, cariñosa, empática, amable, inteligente, hermosa, amable pero también puede ser agresiva, prejuiciosa, egoísta, y en ocasiones se entrometía en los asuntos de los demás, Elena también es atlética y una porrista. Su pasatiempo favorito es escribir en su diario y dice que siempre quiso convertirse en escritora. El "lado oscuro" de Elena de los libros nunca es explorado debido a que "nunca se sintió como una característica" que el show quisiera para su heroína. El verdadero lado oscuro de Elena es su "conexión muy muy profunda con la gente", Elena siempre está rodeada de drama. Siempre está ayudando en los eventos de su comunidad y Caroline la llama la típica mamá. Al igual que su madre, Elena cree en la familia, honor, lealtad y comunidad. Ella se muestra como una persona educada y calmada, pero expuesta a gran ansiedad y pánico. A pesar de ser algo escéptica, tiene una vida interna muy viva. Ella es extremadamente introvertida. Ella es valiente y abnegada, aunque gran parte de su voluntad de salvar a otros parece provenir de la culpa de haber sobrevivido a la muerte de sus padres. Ella nunca muestra un sentido de inferioridad. Sin embargo, Elena también puede ser una hipócrita, y gradualmente se vuelve más y más absorta en sí misma a medida que continúan las temporadas, debido a que sufre varios cambios enormes debido a traumas, estrés, pérdida y finalmente curación. Ella tiene sus fallas, no siempre es capaz de tratar a sus amigos con el debido respeto, y llega a actuar de una manera asfixiante, si no controladora, hacia su hermano, Jeremy. Elena exalta la elección personal y es conocida por su naturaleza perdonadora. Antes de la muerte de sus padres, Elena solía ser "mucho más divertida" y metida en todo, muy ocupada. |-|2da vez= Elena volvió a ser humana al beber la cura del vampirismo porque lo extrañaba desde el día en que se convirtió en vampiro. Elena quería tener una vida con Damon, casarse con él y tener hijos, envejecer juntos y morir, todo lo que una vida humana le pudiera proporcionar. En ocasiones extraña ser vampiro porque le gustaban los poderes y habilidades, pero disfruta ser de nuevo humana. Vampiro Como un vampiro, la personalidad de Elena se amplifica. En cierto modo, Elena se considera que es lo contrario de Katherine. En términos de consumo de sangre, Elena quiere vivir en una dieta de sangre animal, como Stefan Salvatore, en un intento de evitar herir a alguien. Sin embargo, después de que ella no es capaz de retener la sangre animal, la sangre humana a partir de una bolsa de sangre o sangre de vampiro, ella comienza a alimentarse de Matt. Se descubrió que su incapacidad para consumir otras fuentes de sangre fue sin intención, debido a su vínculo con el señor Damon, y, finalmente, comienza a vivir en una dieta de bolsas de sangre de un banco de sangre humana. Ahora que Elena es un vampiro, sus sentimientos se magnifican, incluyendo sus sentimientos por Damon, y son mucho más difícil para que lo ignore y empujar a un lado. Ella también lucha por el dolor magnificado por la pérdida de tantos miembros de la familia, y la ira hacia aquellos que ponen restantes a sus amigos y familia en peligro. Como ella está aprendiendo a vivir como un vampiro, ella comienza a saber que ella tiene más en común con Damon que ella hace con Stefan, y mientras que la asusta, sino que también hace las cosas más emocionantes y abre los ojos un poco. Estos sentimientos pueden dar lugar a la ruptura con Stefan, así como el descubrimiento del vínculo padre, que empuja a todos a encontrar la cura, escondida con Silas en una tumba. Elena ha aceptado ser un vampiro. Con su humanidad de nuevo, se vuelve más decidido que ella quiere, ella vuelve a ser llorosa en situaciones de dolor y sufrimiento. Y más decidido a descubrir situaciones misteriosas que hacen uso de sus dones de compulsión. Elena había pasado por un cambio drástico después de la muerte de Damon. Apariencia Física thumb|left|154px|look de comienzo 1t-3tFísicamente, Elena es una mujer joven con un rostro ovalado , tez oliva claro , ojos marrones con forma de almendra , que son a veces confundido como dos ojos y el pelo largo y liso, recto de color marrón oscuro. Su altura es de 5'7 ( 1,68 cm) y tiene un físico delgado, ligeramente atlético. Elena tiene un parecido físico asombroso con su antecesor y doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce, que a menudo se hace pasar por Elena con el fin de engañar a los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Elena y Katherine se ven exactamente igual en términos de apariencia física, hay algunas pequeñas diferencias entre los dos en términos de moda y estilo, y sobre todo la personalidad. Elena se parece físicamente a la Petrova original, Amara.thumb||right|Elena de la 4t En términos de sentido de la moda , mientras que humano de Elena, ella es mucho más "chica de al lado", deportivo y casual, y no lleva mucho maquillaje o favorecer la ropa de moda a menos que asistir a un evento formal. Elena favorece vistiendo jeans azul oscuro con las camisetas de varios colores y zapatillas Converse. Elena lleva principalmente ropa de moda o se viste de gala para ocasiones especiales o eventos formales. Sentido de la moda de Katherine o estilo, por el contrario, es de alto mantenimiento mucho más caros y de moda. Otra clara diferencia entre Elena y la apariencia física de Katherine es que Elena siempre lleva el pelo plano y recto, que Katherine no le gusta, mientras que Katherine lleva el pelo rizado. thumb|left|Katherine moda-peloSin embargo, Katherine menudo se endereza el pelo con el fin de engañar a la gente cuando está haciéndose pasar por Elena. Elena llevaba un collar especial que contiene la hierba verbena en él como un ser humano, que es realmente el talismán de la Esther que no puede ser destruida, sino que se le dio a ella por Stefan para protegerla de la compulsión. thumb|right|214px|elena con vestidoElena como un vampiro recién convertido usa un anillo de luz del día lapislázuli de lapis pequeña hecha por Bonnie con el fin de protegerla de la luz del sol. Elena tiene una mirada un poco más sofisticado y cotiza sus pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de costumbre a los vestidos y botas. Desde Elena ahora tiene la libertad de personalizar, se sumerge en su joyero con más frecuencia. Elena es visto con más collares de cadena en la temporada 4. Después de que ella abandona a su humanidad, se vuelve más femenina en la forma en que se ve. Ella tiene vetas rojas en el pelo y se queja ella. También comienza a usar faldas y cinturones. thumb|left|elena se hace pasar por katherineEn American Gothic, Elena se hace pasar por Katherine, por primera vez. Como ella ha cambiado su estilo, ella es capaz de engañar temporalmente a Elijah sobre su identidad. Como el vestuario de Katherine es mucho más adulto, Elena cambia sus cómodas botas de tacón alto, chaqueta de mezclilla ocasional para el cuero guarnición delgada y brillante llevó joyas captura de los ojos de Katherine incluyendo pendientes, pulseras y el reloj. Para pasar por Katherine, Elena también se aplica más maquillaje, sombra de ojos particularmente oscuro y delineador de ojos en un grado mucho más " zorra ", según lo dicho por Rebekah. A primera vista, Elena y Katherine son idénticos sin embargo, su personalidad, los gestos, el estilo y el maquillaje son muy diferentes y en general son aspectos que delatan su identidad. Más tarde, Elena comienza a usar los pantalones vaqueros más ajustados, botas de tacón bajo, tacones bajos, botas de combate, blusas sin mangas, chaquetas de cuero, faldas cortas y shorts súper cortos, vestidos varió de maquillaje y se sumerge más en su joyero. Después de regresar a ser humana en el final de la sexta temporada, ella vuelve a su peinado recto. Relaciones de Elena Gilbert Jeremy Gilbert thumb|elena gilbert y jeremy gilbert Jeremy es primo biológico de Elena / hermano adoptivo. Aunque Jeremy y Elena son primos hermanos biológicos, que han sido criados juntos como hermanos. Después de que sus padres mueren, ellos querían ayudar y proteger a unos de otros. Una vez que los dos de ellos se hicieron más conscientes de las entidades y actividades de Mystic Falls sobrenaturales, Elena y Jeremy trabajó para mantener a los demás y sus otros seres queridos a salvo. A pesar de que a veces se llevaron aparte, todavía parecían conservar su cercanía como hermanos. Se amaban y siempre estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a los otros. Tenían un lazo que nadie podría romper. Después de convertirse en un vampiro, él todavía la ama sin importar lo que ella es. Continúan protegerse unos a otros ver que son lo que han dejado entre sí. La pérdida de su hermano menor le aplasta y le hace dejar sus emociones fuera. Pero gracias a Bonnie, fue traído a la vida. Damon Salvatore thumb|276px Damon Salvatore es novio de Elena , su mejor amiga , y su hermano mayor impulsiva de Stefan. A medida que la serie avanzaba , ellos se enamoraron uno del otro. Damon es un inmortal 171 años de edad que se describe como seductor, arrogante , actúa arrogante e impulsivo , peligroso y encantador. Elena conoció a Damon cuando estaba en Mystic Falls en busca de su objeto de la obsesión por más de un siglo , Katherine Pierce. Luego habló con Elena , pero después, la obligó a olvidarse de su reunión. Elena se reunió Damon Salvatore de nuevo en el Boarding House cuando ella fue a buscar a Stefan . Después de un tiempo , empezó a ver a Damon como egocéntrico , violento sociópata y cruel , sobre todo cuando se enteró de que él abusó de forma continua y utiliza su gran amiga , Caroline Forbes en contra de su voluntad. Ella se horrorizó al descubrir que Damon también estaba detrás de todos los asesinatos y ataques inusuales " animales" en Mystic Falls. Originalmente, Damon no le gustaba Elena y era más bien apática acerca de si Elena vivía o moría . Damon se sintió atraído por Elena , sobre todo debido al hecho de que Elena tiene una extraña semejanza con el objeto de su obsesión por más de un siglo , Katherine . Aunque Damon y Elena a menudo discuten y no se llevan bien , Elena comenzó a calentar lentamente hasta él como ella llegó a conocerlo , él amistad en el proceso. Pero todavía se mantuvo a distancia , debido a un comportamiento inmoral e impulsivo constante de Damon. Amistad Damon y Elena se profundiza con el tiempo y los dos se hacen más cerca, Damon enamorado de Elena y Elena sentimientos en desarrollo para Damon. Damon dijo una vez a Elena que la amaba , pero que él no la merecía , pero Stefan hace. A continuación, le obligó a olvidar su confesión después. A diferencia de Stefan , Damon se ve que es muy egoísta cuando se trata de Elena , dispuestos a poner la vida de Elena antes que nadie de , incluyendo los seres queridos de Elena . Pero a lo largo de la serie, él ha crecido y cambiado , la protección de Elena , su familia y amigos. Ha sido una coherencia a lo largo de la serie que a pesar de que Elena se preocupa profundamente acerca de Damon y tiene sentimientos por él . Pero Elena y Damon están aún más cerca que nunca , y la tensión sexual entre ellos incluso ha aumentado a medida que se intensificaron las emociones de Elena . Durante la cuarta temporada , Stefan termina su relación con Elena por su ya no lucha contra los sentimientos que tiene para Damon. Elena admitió a Damon que era la razón de su ruptura con Stefan y con Jeremy tratando de matarla, Elena se vio obligada a mudarse a la casa de huéspedes con Damon . Stefan se mudó cuando se fue a vivir a causa de la difícil situación y la relación entre ella y Damon. Damon y Elena también hacen el amor por primera vez y se convirtieron en una pareja real de la noche se fue a vivir con él. Damon nunca , ni una vez , dado ninguna indicación de que Elena podría "perder " a él, en ningún caso, de verdad. Todo lo contrario , se prometió no volver a dejarla de nuevo. La pasión que comparten es difícil de definir. Damon volvió a tener la oportunidad de demostrar su valía y demostrar Elena su humanidad. Ella pone en evidencia el lado bueno de él - que él no tiene que matar por diversión y beber la sangre de personas inocentes. Esta humanidad hace que sea más difícil para Elena sólo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Damon. Ella se preocupa mucho por él. A lo largo de la serie, ella mantiene una relación difícil con él, pero se las arreglan para superar cualquier cosa . Ella confesó su amor por él después de que el vínculo padre se rompió en el último episodio . Ambos saben que son malos el uno para él otro, tanto así que cuando rompen Damon se descontrola, no piensa en sus acciones ni mucho menos en las consecuencias que pueden provocar, pero la pasión de ambos es desenfrenada, se desean de una manera sobrehumana y el amor que se tienen los impulsa a volver a caer en lo mismo, obligandolos a volver a empezar desde cero, desde el principio, Elena defiende a Damon en todo, y él le pide que porfavor no lo haga y que deje de amarle, porque no es bueno para ella, pero Elena insiste, le dice cuanto le ama, y que lo eligió a él por el amor que le tiene, ambos se miran y dicen "esto ha terminado" pero la pasión los vuelve a llevar, despertanto la mañana siguiente el uno al lado del otro. Elena dice que fué un error haber estado con él, pero cada vez que él le susurra algo, o que se mantiene muy cerca de ella, Elena no puede evitar imaginarse con él, en sueños eróticos, todo se vuelve muy extraño, y Elena decide que deberían ser solo amigos, Damon y ella, cosa que él cree que es una pésima idea, y que no quiere volver a saber de ella, ni escuchar su voz, ni mirarle, ni tocarle, y mucho menos que quiere ser su amigo, a ambos se les parte el corazón, Damon se destroza y prefiere pasar tiempo con Enzo su amigo de los vampiros "Augustine" y este lo hace relajarse y tal vez ver de otra forma la situación, Damon solo tiene a Enzo, su único amigo, y lo quiere, porque él fue el único que lo apoyo cuando los tenían encerrados para los experimentos. Motivandole a no apagar su humanidad, ni mucho menos odiar a su hermano, Stefan, que no notó que despues de 5 años Damon no estaba, eso provoca el rencor de este, haciendo parecer que Stefan había matado a Maggie, la observadora de los experimentos "Augustines" y quien se enamora de Enzo, y este de ella, Enzo intenta buscar a Maggie pero descubre que le habían asesinado, creyendo que Stefan había sido en los 60's porque supuso que todavía él era un destripador en esos tiempos,aunque no era así, Damon confieza haber matado a Maggie, sin saber que era la enamorada de Enzo. En una pelea despues de que Enzo apagara su humanidad por el dolor que sentía,llevandose a Elena, se abate en una pelea de vampiros con Stefan, claro, Enzo consume sangre de humano, y hace pocos momentos antes había consumido sangre de Liv, en cambio, Stefan consume sangre animal que no lo hace tan fuerte, pero al parecer su furia aumentó pudiendo hacer una pelea justa con Enzo, este lo arroja a un auto-móvil, y Enzo estaba apunto de matar a Stefan cuando el mete su mano al corazón de este, pensando solo en asustarlo, pero Enzo dice : "Ahora tendrás que solucionar este problema con tu hermano" y se inclina hacía atras, saliendo el corazón de Enzo de su cavidad, y quedando en la mano de Stefan, sin este haberlo provocado. Damon no sabe que Enzo murió y Stefan con Elena no pretenden contarle pensando que Damon puede destrozarse. Damon salva a Elena, que estaba arrojada en el césped, sin tener la menor idea de que peleaban en otro lugar su hermano con su único amigo, pensando que Enzo había salido de la ciudad. Ahora Damon intenta alejarse de Elena, aunque la tensión sexual de ambos siga estando presente, Damon provoca una explosión másiva en "Mystic Falls" dejando una huella de su heroísmo, valentía y sacrificio, siendo asesinado por "Markos" el lider de los "Viajeros". Stefan Salvatore thumb|274px Stefan Salvatore es el ex novio de Elena y hermano menor de Damon. Stefan es un inmortal 163 años de edad que se describe como guapo, atlético , misterioso, inquietante , amable, compasivo y considerado. Después de regresar a casa a Mystic Falls después de años de haber desaparecido , Stefan inesperadamente " conoció " Elena el 23 de mayo de 2009, después de oír a Elena y accidente de coche de sus padres mientras él estaba fuera en el puente de Wickery . El coche de Gilbert había sumergido profundamente en el agua bajo el puente, donde Elena y sus padres se enfrentan a la muerte por ahogamiento. Fue entonces cuando Stefan salvó milagrosamente la vida de Elena , aunque por desgracia , los padres de Elena, Grayson y Miranda, no sobrevivieron a la tragedia. Después del accidente, Elena pasó meses preguntándose cómo logró salir del accidente y cree que su supervivencia fue un "milagro" . Para los próximos cuatro meses , Stefan permaneció en Mystic Falls, mientras que el estudio de antecedentes de Elena desde lejos. Stefan investigó los antecedentes de Elena con el fin de averiguar si era realmente Elena Katherine Pierce debido al parecido físico asombroso de Elena con ella. Stefan finalmente descubre a través de la información que ha investigado y ganado , que Elena no es Katherine y Stefan se alivia con esto. Poco a poco comienza a enamorarse de ella desde lejos y él se queda en Mystic Falls , porque tiene que conocerla. thumb|left|350pxElena fatalmente e inesperadamente se reúne Stefan por primera vez a principios del nuevo año escolar fuera del baño de hombres. Elena está innegablemente atraída por Stefan y los dos tienen una conexión inmediata , profunda e indescriptible . Stefan y Elena empiezan a unirse y poco a poco empezar a desarrollar una relación romántica. Ambos se dan cuenta de que comparten muchas cualidades , pasatiempos , rasgos, valores y creencias en común. Como Elena y Stefan empiezan a caer más profundamente en el amor unos con otros , Elena descubre inesperadamente profundo y oscuro secreto de Stefan: Stefan es un vampiro centenario con un pasado misterioso . Aunque Elena es al principio miedo de Stefan y lo que es, Elena finalmente acepta vampiro -ismo de Stefan. A diferencia de Damon , Stefan es conocido por respetar Elena y honrar sus elecciones y deseos , incluso si no está de acuerdo con ellos. Stefan y Elena ya no tienen un fuerte amor y la conexión. Ha habido muchos obstáculos diferentes a lo largo de la serie que han tratado de interponerse entre ellos . Algunos de estos obstáculos son el hermano de Stefan , Damon , problemas de adicción en la sangre de Stefan , los acontecimientos de forma inesperada en Mystic Falls, Klaus , Rebekah , los Originales , Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, fase destripador de Stefan y, más recientemente , el nuevo vampirismo encontrado de Elena. Stefan terminó su relación en la temporada 4 por ella finalmente revela que ella está enamorada de Damon. Elena admitió que ya no ama a Stefan porque la trata como un proyecto y la mira como un juguete roto y que no puede estar con alguien así. Alaric Saltzman thumb|250px|left Alaric era padrastro y guardián de Elena. Se volvieron más cercanos cuando Alaric comenzó a salir con su tía Jenna. Alaric era también su tutor de historia. Alaric le enseñó a Elena cómo protegerse de los vampiros y cómo pelear. Alaric se convirtió en el tutor legal de Elena cuando su tía Jenna fue asesinada por Klaus. Ya que a Elena no le quedaba mucha familia viva, Alaric estuvo ahí para ella y Jeremy. Alaric junto con Damon, protegieron a Elena de los peligros que la rodeaban. Elena quedó devastada cuando Esther convirtió a Alaric en un Vampiro Original Evolucionado y no quería completar su transición. Pero Esther controló a Bonnie e hizo que ella le diera su sangre y así completó la transición. Alaric entonces tomó a Elena como rehén para atraer a Klaus y matarlo. Elena se dio cuenta que sus vidas estaban conectadas, si ella moría, Alaric también. En el momento en que Elena murió, Alaric murió en los brazos de Damon y Elena revivió como un vampiro. Durante la cuarta temporada ella lloró su muerte. Se reunieron cuando él revivió en el final de la quinta temporada, gracias al sacrificio de Damon y Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet Bonnie Bennett ha sido mejor amiga de Elena desde su infancia. Bonnie es también una amiga cercana de Caroline Forbes. Bonnie ha mencionado que ella y Elena están tan cerca que son como hermanas, y ella moriría por Elena sin dudarlo. A lo largo de la serie, Bonnie es protectora de Elena, incluso arriesgando su vida para garantizar la seguridad y protección de Elena. Elena solía bromear sobre los poderes "supernaturales" o psíquicos de Bonnie hasta que Bonnie finalmente descubrió que ella es descendiente de una larga línea de poderosas brujas, heredando los dones. Aunque Bonnie siempre ha apoyado a Elena, después de que Elena comenzó una relación con Stefan Salvatore, un vampiro, Bonnie y Elena comienzan a separarse. Su amistad se tensó cuando su abuela murió después de ser debilitada por la realización de hechizo poderoso para ayudar a los hermanos Salvatore a liberar a Katherine Pierce. Desde el episodio Isobel y en adelante, su amistad se ha mantenido relativamente consistente y las dos siguen siendo mejores amigas. Cuando Jeremy murió y Elena apagó su humanidad, Elena arruinó su amistad con Bonnie casi tratando de matarla. Cuando Elena recuperó su humanidad, ella y Bonnie vuelven a ser mejores amigos y su amistad se fortaleció. También son compañeros de cuarto con Caroline en la universidad. Sin embargo, el Otro Lado comenzó a colapsar porque se estaba destruyendo y se llevó a Bonnie también. Bonnie murió con Damon, quien todavía estaba atrapado en el Otro Lado y Elena quedó muy devastada. Elena no permitió que Bonnie se sacrificara de nuevo por ella cuando Kai le lanzó un hechizo. Elena estaría dormida el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Bonnie viviera una larga vida y feliz. Se reúnen en I Was Feeling Epic, después de que Bonnie encontrara una manera de despertarla sin que ella muriera. Caroline Forbes Aunque Elena y Caroline habían sido amigas desde la infancia, las constantes inseguridades de Caroline cuando eran humanos la hacían celosa de Elena a veces, esto creó e hizo que mantuvieran una rivalidad amistosa entre las dos. Cuando Caroline se convirtió en un vampiro, sus inseguridades desaparecieron, y su relación mejoró mucho como resultado. Sin embargo, cuando Elena se convirtió en vampira, rompió con Stefan y empezó a salir con Damon. Caroline nunca podía aceptar esto, ya que nunca le había gustado Damon y siempre vio a Stefan como el mejor hermano, su amistad se degradó considerablemente. Más tarde, se arruinó más cuando Elena apagó su humanidad, hasta el punto de que fueron enemigas: Elena trató de apuñalar a Caroline, e hizo todo lo posible para arruinar el baile de graduación que cuidadosamente planeó. También casi mató a la madre de Caroline, Liz. Ese problema parece arreglarse en el último episodio. Ahora de nuevo son mejores amigos y han mejorado tremendamente. Eran compañeras de cuarto en la universidad. Cuando Elena cayó dormida por el hechizo de Kai Parker, Caroline cumplió la promesa de cuidar a sus amigos y escribir en un diario todo lo que pasaba por sus vidas. Se reunieron en el final de la serie. Apariciones A Darker Truth * Parte 2 (Material de Archivo, Sin Acreditar) Temporada 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Cuerpo controlado por la viajera Katherine Pierce al final) *''The Devil Inside'' (Cuerpo parcialmente controlado por la viajera Katherine Pierce) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Cuerpo permanentemente controlado por la viajera Katherine Pierce) *''No Exit'' (Cuerpo permanentemente controlado por la viajera Katherine Pierce) *''Gone Girl'' (Liberada del control de la viajera Katherine al final) *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (Mencionada) *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mencionada) *''Age of Innocence'' (Mencionada) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Mencionada) *''Live Through This'' (Mencionada) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mencionada) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mencionada) *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mencionada) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Cameo/Alucinación) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mencionada) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mencionada) *''I Would for You'' (Mencionada) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mencionada) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mencionada) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Silueta/Mencionada) *''Gods and Monsters'' (Material de Archivo/Voz) Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' (Material de Archivo) *''Today Will Be Different'' (Material de Archivo) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (Material de Archivo) *''An Eternity of Misery'' (Mencionada) *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (Material de Archivo) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Material de Archivo) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Mencionada) *''What Are You?'' (Mencionada) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mencionada) *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' (Material de Archivo) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Mencionada) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Nombre *'Elena' es un nombre femenino de origen griego ‘Ελενη'' (Elene) o ‘ελενη (Elene) que significa "'antorcha'". El significado de Elena es "la luz brillante", "la brillante", o "luz". Es una variación del nombre 'Helen. Esto probablemente significa que Elena y Katherine están basadas en Helena (Helen) de Troya y Clitemnestra (Clytemnestra), hermanas gemelas, siendo Helen la mortal más hermosa del mundo y Clytemnestra, una versión menos hermosa. *'''Gilbert, que es el apellido de Elena, es un apellido de origen germánico. El apellido de lengua inglesa se deriva de Giselbert, un nombre personal medieval compuesto por los siguientes elementos germánicos gisil ("prenda", "rehén", "juventud noble") y berht ("brillante", "famoso"). Trivia Frases Galería Referencias Ver también en:Elena Gilbert it:Elena Gilbert ru:Елена Гилберт pt-br:Elena Gilbert en:Elena Gilbert de:Elena Gilbert fr:Elena Gilbert it:Elena Gilbert Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Familia Petrova Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Familia Gilbert Categoría:Doppelgängers Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Vampiros Augustine Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries